


The World Is Made Of Choices

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Dragon Caroline Forbes, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Torture, Old Fic, merman klaus mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Is that so?” Caroline smiled, intrigued. “I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I’m not here for any documents, but good job stealing some dumb papers. With that mouth of yours, it mustn’t have taken long, lucky for you.”“If you’re that interested, I’m more than happy to show you what I can do with my mouth.”“I meant your voice and you know it.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The World Is Made Of Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

The world was changing, not on the calm surface - _no_ \- but on the underground, beneath society and the media, bended between all the laws. Every secret intelligence agency since long knew about the truth of the hidden world: Vampires, werewolves, mermaids, any monster and myth known to man, were real and they couldn’t let that knowledge go. They took advantage of such things; experimenting on them, recruiting them, or blackmailing them into working with them - _whatever_ worked. They never cared for motivations, not as long as the work was done. This way, the human agents took care of the logistics while the monsters went on dangerous missions - meaning fewer human casualties and fewer monsters roaming around, and that was a win-win situation in their book.

Caroline’s mother had been a cop, distant and neglectful, but still dear to her - and in the end, very protective of her daughter. When her father - _a secret agent_ \- found out about what she was - _what she could do_ \- Bill didn’t think twice before he threw her to the wolves.

“It’s for your sake.” he had said, voice low and sad, as if it changed the torture she went through. He’d told her he loved her, that he wanted her well and cured, and that _this_ was the only way to save her - the only way to protect the world against beasts like her.

The moment Bill realized his little girl was no longer the same, he abandoned her. Telling her that now she’d work for them - for the men who cut her open and broke her apart, day in and day out - unless she’d like to die instead.

"One less monster to deal with or a piece to protect humankind," Bill had said, destroying the last thing she'd held onto with her last remaining strength - her heart. "You choose." And so she chose, she’d work for them. She’d help the innocents by doing _their_ dirty work and risking her life. Caroline wished she could’ve just flown away from it all, but the shackles around her feet and fettered heart kept her prisoner. So, she became a secret agent for the supernatural department; the best damn agent the CIA ever had. In fact, she was one of the best agents in the whole world.

_James Bond who?_

Caroline could smell a supernatural a mile away, the scent of their ancient magic and Earth’s essence mingled with death and blood, but a secret agent was even easier to spot with their controlled - _methodical_ \- scents and ways; the confidence and fake charm falling off of them so easily. She could smell the rotting lies coming off their chiseled bodies before they entered the room.

And so entered the curly blond-haired man with blue eyes that could kill. He had a body built for sin, and she was sure her job this time was definitely not as easy as advertised - _assholes_. He was focused on his surroundings until his eyes landed on her, and his posture completely changed, a smirk appearing on his luscious lips - and boy, was Caroline in trouble. His scent drove the beast beneath her into a rampage; which _no_ , couldn’t happen and _no_ , she wouldn’t _let_ it happen. Caroline was called a control freak for a reason.

Still, she wasn’t ready for that voice, mellow and dripping with ambrosia, whispering into the depths of her soul and pulling her in, almost drowning her in the sick - _salty_? - sweetness of it. A rumble overcame her - taking her out of the trance - and she coughed trying to hide it.

“ _What?_ ”

Laughing, the man repeated, “Hello sweetheart.”

Oh, how predictable, a British accent - _really_?

Controlling herself so she didn’t roll her eyes, Caroline smiled, “Well, hello stranger.”

“What’s a magnificent creature like you doing here?” he asked, entranced by the fire behind her eyes.

“What’s an ancient freak like you doing at such a _dry_ party?” she joked, sipping on her drink.

Eyes alighting with knowledge, he sat next to her and ordered a bourbon, “I apologize. I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I was just distracted by your beauty-”

“Oh _please_ , just save those lines for someone more gullible.”

“I’m Klaus.”

“And I’m not interested, so run along now.” Caroline said, checking her watch.

“No need to worry sweetheart, those documents you were thinking of snatching are no longer there, so might as well make conversation, _no_?”

“ _Is that so?_ ” Caroline smiled, intrigued. “I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I’m not here for any documents, but good job stealing some dumb papers. With that mouth of yours, it mustn’t have taken long, lucky for you.”

“If you’re that interested, I’m more than happy to show you what I can do with my mouth.”

“I meant your _voice_ and you know it.”

“Well, then what are you here for, little dragon?”

“How did you know?”

“As you said, I’m ancient. I’ve learned a few things along the centuries. Although, I haven’t met one of your kind in a very long time, so it took me a while to figure it out.”

“But you _have_ met dragons before?”

“A few, perhaps, why? Finally interested in what I have to say, love?”

Caroline was keen to find out what he knew, after all not much was known about dragons, and she had been the first and last specimen the agency had gotten their nasty, grabby hands on, which was great - _because fuck them_ \- but it sucked since she didn’t have much information besides silly fairy tales. Klaus seemed to know what he was talking about, and Caroline could listen to him talk for days, if only reality were that simple. Finally, the man she had been waiting for - _Damon Salvatore_ \- walked into the room, his bodyguards surrounding him and she sighed, knowing full well that wouldn’t help him at all.

“Actually, as amusing as this conversation has been, it seems like it’s time for me to leave. Do enjoy yourself Klaus, it has been awful meeting you.” Winking at him, she got up and walked away from him with a new purpose.

All the while, Klaus just stared after her, sensing her bloodthirsty feelings and relishing in it. She really wasn’t after the documents--shame, too, because he would have enjoyed playing with her for longer. Such a pretty face and sharp mind, wrapped around a killer instinct and deadly fire, he enjoyed her already.

Caroline tripped onto her target, spilling her drink on his shirt. With a shocked look on her face, she wiped at his chest and apologized, “Oh, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

“You stupid, useless girl, get off me already.” Damon said, pushing her away. But before he could, Caroline nicked his neck with her claw, without anyone even noticing.

Crying, she apologized once again and ran away upset. Her job now done, Caroline could finally leave the boring party. Soon enough, Damon would be dead and her mission would be accomplished with her far away from the mess. This time, though, she felt no residual guilt or complicated feelings. He deserved the agonizing death her poison would bring him.

The only regret she was feeling was not getting the information she would’ve liked out of _Klaus_ , or whatever his real name was, and really - _honestly_ \- Caroline had quite liked him. She wondered if she’d ever see him again...

* * *

“What a wonderful coincidence _Caroline._ Never expected to find you here.”

Caroline almost spat out her coffee at the sound of his voice, consequently choking on it in surprise, “W-what are you doing in my favorite coffee shop?” she asked indignantly. Realizing what he had said, she continued, “ _Wait_ , how do you know my name?”

“Come on, love, I’m a spy.”

“So am I, and I cover my tracks flawlessly, thank you very much.”

Sitting in front of her - making her roll her eyes - he boasted, “A couple of flaws, actually, but you’re young. You’ll learn. I’d be more than happy to teach you, if you’d like of course.”

“Please, as if I need _Klaus Mikaelson’s_ help.”

“I’m touched, you looked me up.”

“Yup, apparently you’re not someone to be trifled with because you’ve gone rogue and are now working against your own agency. Also a bit touchy and crazy, but incredibly smart - _please_. Honestly, I’d like you to stay far away from me. Unless you’re trying to get me put down?”

“I quite like the way you describe me, but something bothers me. _Put down_? You’re not an animal Caroline. At most you’d be assassinated - well, they’d try and you’d survive, because you’re just _that_ good. Still, I’ve done my own investigation on you and I don’t understand how you can work for those hypocrites that call us monsters, when they do so much worse.”

“ _You’re funny._ For a guy that spends his every bating breath murdering people in the most hideous ways, you certainly like talking from a high horse. You’re not better than them - you’re just the same. You’re not even close to making me sign up for your _noble_ cause. Thanks, but I’m _not_ interested.”

“Very well, you’re correct, I’m every bit the monster they make me out to be, and I relish in it. I’m not human, so I don’t need to fret over their human conventions and useless moral compasses. You can lie all you want, that you’re different - _good_ \- but in the end, you’re every bit the killer I am - _minus the messy parts._ ”

“I’m not a monster! Do not make me out to be one, don’t even try to find resemblances between us, I am _nothing_ like you. I do my job, and I help people and save innocents, I’m not evil.”

“Come on, sweetheart, we’re more similar than you’d like to admit. It makes you feel dirty on the outside, but on the inside you feel warm and delighted to have found a kindred spirit. You’ve been through so much heartache and pain, haven’t you? You hide that anger and desire beneath the rubble of a broken heart and false normality, but in truth, you’d like to rip apart every single person that has touched you when you screamed and cried _‘no’_ , the ones that tortured you, the ones that took advantage of you and your body against your say so. It would be a fantastic bloodbath.”

His voice was hypnotizing, and he spoke of the thousands of dreams and wishes which had plagued her mind for a long time. _He was dangerous_. She could feel her fangs sink into burnt flesh, body parts ripping apart; she could hear yells of pain as they bastards begged for her forgiveness, and she wanted it all so badly. She wanted to forget about the job where she was treated as a creature below _humans_ , where she was taken advantage of every day, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t because she was helping people. She was good; _she was_ _trapped_. Her wings were gone, and her heart was in their hands.

“ _I can’_ t. Even if I could, I would never work with _you_. You should go back to the ocean, your fish friends must miss you terribly.”

“Under all of that sizzling hostility, lies something akin to wonder and respect, and _lust_. In the end, we both know you’ll come to me, and I’ll be waiting _however long it takes_ until you realize you need me - _want me_. For now, I’ll leave you alone with your thoughts. You know where to find me, love.”

* * *

Klaus’ melodic voice and twisted words wouldn’t leave her head, haunting her every waking hour and even her dreams and nightmares. She didn’t know if it was because of his powers, or his cunning tongue that told her exactly what she wanted, but never let herself feel - probably a mix of both.

Caroline had long since learned that the world wasn’t black and white, but a mixture of greys. Still, if she considered herself anything but good and righteous, her world would fall apart. Thinking - _believing_ \- men like Klaus were evil, and that she wasn’t, made it a little easier to do what she had to do - whether that meant stealing something, killing someone, pretending to be someone else, or breaking into some place. If done in the name of justice, she could justify it, if not…

It was hard, facing the naked truth, but Klaus was right, and she needed to cut her ties with the spy business completely. It was time for her to disappear, and Caroline sure as hell didn’t need _his_ help to do it.

“I need you to unbind my wings.” she shouted into the ocean, knowing the supposed wicked witch of the sea couldn’t help but make deals for his valuable help.

The sea stirred, bubbling from deep down under until a figure rose; it was a man, with _tentacles_ for legs, and he glided to the shore with ease. As soon as he left the water, human legs materialized and he bowed.

Noticing her confused face, he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were somewhere else; a room full of potions and witchy ingredients, it was protected and guarded, completely safe from wandering eyes. Again, she repeated her request, “I need you to unbind my wings.”

“Darling, you have come to the right place. It’s a bit of a bothersome job, so what will we get in exchange?” he smirked.

“ _What?_ ”

Another witch entered the room, rolling her eyes at his antics, “Kol, shut up.”; turning towards Caroline she continued, “I’m sorry, he’s _complicated_. Although he is right, unbinding your wings will anger some big people, and more than a little dangerous. I’d be more than happy to help, but are you sure this is what you want?”

“I-” Caroline started, but was interrupted again, getting more frustrated by each passing minute.

“What my wonderful and beautiful partner means, is that we can help for a _price_. We’re not little witch helpers, and we won’t risk our pretty necks for some random girl, for nothing but trouble.”

As if he was pondering, he started listing each thing he’d like to get in return, “One of your fangs plus one of your poisonous claws, throw in a couple of scales and some of your fire, and we _might_ have a deal, oh and some of your blood of course - _dragons are quite rare._ ”

Bonnie sounded annoyed, the rewards weren’t always everything, “Kol Mikaelson, I can’t believe you. She needs help, and we have the power to do so, and you’re trying to rob her blind. _Shame on you_. Don’t mind him, you can negotiate what you’d like to pay with.”

Waiting for a beat, and ignoring the angry looks the couple were exchanging, she finally talked, “Wow, ok, you guys seriously need to take a breather once in a while, and I came here prepared to pay a steep price for my freedom, I know how you guys work. Also, did she just call you Kol _Mikaelson_? Any relation to Klaus Mikaelson by any chance?”

“Ah so you’ve met my older and uglier sibling, my heart bleeds for you.” reconsidering her in a completely new light, he added, “Bonnie, I changed my mind, this sounds incredibly more fun than any silly payment. Let’s give her a freebie and just agree that she owes us a future favor.”

Crossing her arms, Caroline glared at him, “That doesn’t sound like a freebie.”

 _“It isn’t._ As much as I appreciate some random chaos, I still wouldn’t miss the opportunity to get a future favor from the one and only Caroline Forbes, a dragon, and the bird my brother has some disturbing interest in. You my dear, are invaluable to me, and trust me, we’ll get along perfectly.”

“Wait, you knew who I was?”

“ _I didn’t_. I can’t believe you’re hiding things from me again. Honestly, I should just leave you to deal with this mess by yourself.” Bonnie said, her anger raising and the room becoming hotter.

Kol countered easily, “But you wouldn’t leave a poor defenseless soul behind, when she’s begging for _our_ help.”

“One of these days I’ll dump your sorry ass.”

“You happen to love my sorry arse too much to ever do such a thing.”

“Fine, let’s get to it then. Caroline, we’ll help you.” as if in a trance, eyes white and voice deep, she continued, “Still, if it’s freedom you seek, it won’t be as easy as getting your wings back. Deep down you know, flying away and hiding won’t solve anything. The world of magic and humankind will eventually clash, and the outcome will not be pretty. Everything starts here, with you. Your choice will tip the scale of the future to come.”

“Don’t worry too much, she just does that sometimes. My wise little witch, just channeling her bloodline magic and seeing the future.” Kol said, leading an empty Bonnie to the couch, helping her sit down and kissing her head lovingly.

“Don’t worry? She basically said the world would turn to shit if I made the wrong choice.” Caroline yelled, pacing the floor, confused about what she should do.

“Simple enough then.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” she asked skeptically, but still expecting a helpful answer.

“Make the right choice.” Kol laughed.

“ _Hilarious._ ”

Getting to work, he went along grabbing ingredients, from herbs, to animal organs, to even more disturbing things, and said his little speech, “Sweetheart, the inevitable will always happen. Fate, destiny, what is meant to be will be. Our world was always meant to crash with theirs, as soon as they found us and took advantage of our powers, they sealed their destruction. And them finding us - _using us_ \- was always going to happen sooner or later. So whatever you choose, we’ll always end up in that future, someday, somehow.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

Kol was getting increasingly frustrated with Caroline, and so dumbed it down in order not to have to deal with her for much longer - when would Bonnie snap out of it again? - “You obviously didn’t listen close enough to her advice. Your choice will either tip the scale in our favor or theirs. Run and hide, let them terrorize our kind for years to come - enslaving us for as long as they can. Or take back your freedom from their cold dead hands and help free us from them.”

Remembering Klaus’ words, she scrunched her nose, “Now you sound like your brother.”

“Well, _I’m offended_. I’m just relaying Bonnie’s message in a way you’ll understand, I don’t care what you do afterwards to be quite honest. Fight, run, die, live, it’s really all up to you.”

Caroline looked lost, adrift at sea with no one to hold onto. Two sides of her at war with each other, and she wasn’t sure which one would win.

“What did I miss? What did I say now?” Bonnie sounded frustrated, getting up, and shaking Caroline from her thoughts.

“The world is ending, same old.” Kol joked.

“Oh, good, nothing much then.” Bonnie played along.

“ _Exactly_.”

“Please, can you flirt another time? When my world isn’t crashing around me, maybe?” Caroline begged, a headache threatening to burst her skull open.

“ _No_.”

“Sorry.” Bonnie said, slapping Kol’s arm. “Oh you actually gathered all the ingredients. Good job.”

“That tone of voice makes me think you don’t trust me very much.”

“ _I wonder why._ ” Bonnie smiled.

Putting the ingredients in the cauldron, she stirred slowly while Kol threw a knife at Caroline.

Grabbing the knife expertly, - she was used to much worse - she scolded Kol “Careful, you almost gouged my eye out.”

“ _You’d live_. Anyway, we need a few drops of your blood. Chop chop.”

Looking at Bonnie, to be sure of what she was doing, Bonnie smiled reassuringly.

“I don’t understand why no one trusts me.” Kol complained, almost pouting.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline placed her hand above the recipient and cut it open, her blood now running freely.

Kol’s and Bonnie’s voice chanted in unison, “Let them be free, as they once were. The wings upon her back, to return again. Unbind them from their chains, and breathe life into them. The woman, the dragon, intertwine their forces, bringing them to what they were and will always be. One, together, a monster free.”

Caroline fell to her knees, the pain upon her back unbearable and dear; the tears that fell down her face were free and happy, and she was whole again. Her wings ripped from her tender skin, spreading open and knocking everything around her to the floor. She hadn’t felt so completely full and herself, since years past. Breathing deeply, she could smell the wind, beckoning for her return. Everything clicked into place, as if it all made sense now. Magic was her home, her world, and humanity was rotten - not all the way, not all of them - but it didn’t matter. Her choice had been made millennia before she had even been born. Something inside was calling her, not just the wind, but also the ocean - someone else

“Thank you.” she wanted to say a million words more, but nothing else came to mind. Without waiting for their response, not even knowing where she was, Caroline went outside and spread her scaly wings even further, flapping them as hard as she could - shooting herself into the air and _flying_.

The future was uncertain, and complicated, but somehow the present brought her here, to his side, “ _Klaus._ ”

“Caroline. What brings you to my humble abode?”

Looking around her, and noticing she had landed at a beach she laughed, “The entire ocean is _not_ your humble abode.”

Chuckling, he answered honestly, “You’d be surprised.”

“Aren’t you going for a swim then?”

“Are you that intrigued about my true form? You know what I am already.”

“Yes, _but_ I’m curious nonetheless, never quite seen a merman before.” she answered, not counting Kol seeing as he was more of a mer-octopus than a merman.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Klaus flirted, having fun teasing her. Caroline’s blushing face was exquisite.

Caroline pretended her cheeks weren’t heating up, Klaus’ effect on her much stronger now and she wasn’t quite sure why, “My wings are out already.”

“And they’re magnificent, but we both know that’s only half of your transformation. I’d like to see you in your full dragon glory.” he was sure she’d be a beautiful creature, but Klaus knew that with time he’d have her right where he wanted her.

Once again he asked, “Why are you here love?”

“I felt you call me.” she confessed, his voice never quite leaving her mind, and only growing louder and clearer with time.

“Did you now? Even if that were true, why would you answer my call? I thought you despised me, thought me vile and wanted nothing more to do with me. Why are you here, Caroline?”

“I met your brother.” she changed the subject, their talk was getting to be too much for her. Apparently with her wings back, she now felt more in touch with her emotions, no longer the killing robot she had become for the spying agency.

“You’re deflecting the conversation.”

“Yes, that is a thing that I am doing right now.”

“So, Kol can make you come around, but I can’t. I don’t think I can live with this shame.” Klaus sighed dramatically.

“How-”

“You have your wings, therefore witch, and you smell of the ocean mixed with magic, which means Kol. I guess he can be persuasive, but I was sure you’d come to me of your own volition.”

“ _I am_. The only thing he made me see, is what I am, by giving me what I was missing. I don’t owe those humans anything but contempt and hatred. I will never be truly free until they’re dead.”

Klaus didn’t want her to do something she’d regret, something she wasn’t ready to do yet, so with a heavy heart he asked and hoped, “ _Are you sure_?”

Looking into his eyes, she looked resolute, “ _Yes_. For now, I’m officially on your side.”

“ _Fantastic._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
